


Keep Me Warm

by missy_fantasy0327



Series: Baomi Festive Oneshots [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

After her match with Carmella, the only thing Trinity wanted to do was shower, eat, and watch Christmas movies with Becky once they got back to the hotel. 

“I wonder if Becky wants to order pizza tonight?” Trinity thought to herself as she walked to the locker room 

Her thoughts continued to go further than just laying down with her girlfriend, which led to her not paying attention to her surroundings.

“Oh shit sorry.” A familiar voice stated

Trinity automatically knew who she bumped into- her ex husband Jonathan Fatu.

“No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. See you later.”

Trinity wanted that to be the last thing uttered in that conversation. However, Jonathan had other plans.

“Trin hold up.”

“Why is he still trying to talk to me?” Trinity asked herself

“How are you and Becky doing?”

“We’re doing good.”

“That's good. I’ll see you later.”

Even though the talk between the two only lasted about 30 seconds, it felt like an eternity to Trinity. Why would a man, actually she couldn't even call him a man; he acts more like a 16 year old boy, try to have a conversation with her? Around the holidays people are always extra nice to each other which is something that Trinity did appreciate, but she knew Jonathan wasn't one of those people. 

“Let me stop thinking about this. I should think about what me and Becky doing tonight.”

**Later that night**

“I don't know how you eat blue cheese Becky. It's disgusting; and the smell of it makes it even worse.”

“Trin, ya need to understand that ranch belongs on salad not wings.”

“Becky your favorite food is toast and you think that mild wings are too hot. I'm not going to talk about this anymore.”

“Ya just like to hurt my feelings. I'm not your Becky bear anymore.”

“Eat your wings and hush up”

After they finished their pizza and wings, they decided on what movie they were going to watch.

“Ya know I never get tired of watching Home Alone 2”

“You’re lucky I don't either”

“It reminds me of when me mum took me to New York when I was seven for Christmas.”

“Why? You got lost?” 

“No, but I was really excited to be in a different city. Especially New York. The bright lights, the snow, it was just great. I think I have some pictures on my phone.”

“Well we could look at the pictures after we watch the movie.”

During the movie, both Trinity and Becky couldn't stop from laughing at the antics of Kevin McCallister.

“Wait rewind that part!” 

“Trin I know that's your favorite part, so ya know I will.”

After the movie ended, both women started and finished their nightly routines. Now they were cuddling on the bed.

“Ya wanna hear a joke Trin?” 

“Becky you’re not doing this right now.”

“I’ll save my good ones for next time then.”

For some reason, the conversation with Jimmy crept its way back into Trinity’s mind. She tried to think of other things, but her attempt failed. 

“Ya okay Trin?”

“Yeah Becky”

“Ya sure? Ya look like ya got something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing really.”

Becky wasn’t buying that at all.

“Trinity. Ya know you could tell me everything right?”

“I know this Becky.”

“So tell me what you’re thinking about then.”

“Just stuff about Christmas. Presents, dinner, stuff like that.” 

Becky could tell when Trinity was lying because whenever she does, she doesn't make eye contact with her. But she didn't want to force the truth out of her, so she just settled with the “answer” that Trinity gave her.

“Ya know I'm here to help you with that stuff. Don't stress yourself out like that Trin. Go to sleep.” 

After 5 minutes, Becky fell asleep, but Trinity was wide awake. She didn't like lying to Becky, especially when she could tell that Becky was trying to help her. 

“I’m overthinking this. Maybe I should go to sleep.”

Trinity took one last look at Becky before closing her eyes. 

**Next Morning**

**“** I’ll have the pancakes with over easy eggs, and toast”

“I’ll be back with your orders in a few minutes.”

“You and that damn toast Becky.”

“Charlotte ya put sugar in your coffee.”

“It's not my fault that I enjoy things with flavor.”

Before Becky could respond, the waiter came back with their food. 

“You ladies enjoy now!”

“Thank you” they said in unison

“You gonna put butter on your toast or are you gonna eat it by itself?”

“Ya sound like Trinity right now.”

“Speaking of Trinity, how is she? I know

she’s getting tired of you forcing her to watch Home Alone 2”

“Actually, she loves the movie. She and I were watching it last night.”

“Look at you brainwashing your girlfriend. That doesn't seem like you're being a very good Becky bear right now.”

“Very funny Charlotte. But seriously, I think she's hiding something from me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because last night while we were laying down, she looked like she had something on her mind. So I asked her what was wrong, and she said she was getting stressed out with Christmas coming.”

“And you knew she was lying?”

“Yeah! She knows I don't like when people keep stuff from me. I just don't want to force anything out of her.”

“She’ll come around Becks. Just give her time.”

“I hope so.”

**Later that day**

Before a match Becky likes to have some alone time, so no one would question seeing the former SmackDown women’s champion going to a secluded area of an arena.

“It feels good to free my mind for a bit.” Becky whispered as she put her headphones in

Before Becky could play anything, she heard voices, and for some reason, she decided to hide behind the spare equipment. 

“Look I just wanna apologize for all the stuff I said to you before.”

Becky cringed as she heard Jonathan’s voice. She never really liked him, and the fallout after Trinity informed him about their relationship was something that she never wanted to relive. 

“Well you're apologizing ten months too late.”

“Why the fook is Trin even talking to this prick?” Becky thought to herself as she felt anger rising within herself 

“I don't know why you're catching an attitude. I'm trying to make amends with you.”

“If anything you should try apologizing to Becky too. The shit you said to me was hurtful, but was you said to her was beyond that. I can't even find a word for it.”

Becky clenched her hands into fists, and she could feel her face go red as she remembered all of the the things Jonathan said about their relationship, and especially her. 

“The dyke that stole my wife” Is what Jonathan called Becky one day after a live event. She'll never forget that moment. It took Charlotte, Nattie, and Trinity to calm her down. She wanted to punch him, kick him in his dick, break his arm. She wanted to make him hurt as much as she did when he hurled that disgusting comment at her. Trinity said everything that she wanted to say to him that day. How he was controlling, rude, and only got with her so he could dump his responsibilities onto someone else. Even though she could tell that Jonathan was verbally hurt, Becky still thought that he needed to be physically hurt, but Trinity wouldn't let that happen. As far as a punishment, he couldn't really get one since it happened in a parking lot of a restaurant. Sure he did get some flack backstage, but that's about it. 

“Look I'm trying to be the bigger person Trin b-”

“Bigger person? You're anything but that. Just get out of my face. You obviously don't care about me, and you DAMN sure don't care about Becky.”

“Alright fine! Y'all could take y'all weird asses somewhere else!” 

Trinity just stood there for a while before she realized she had a match that started soon.

“Let me get out here.”

Becky also checked the time and realized she had to go.

“My match is after Trin’s. I should go.”

With every step she took, Becky felt herself getting angry all over again from witnessing the argument between Trinity and Jonathan.

“I should've stepped in. But she handled it really well. I wanted her to tell me she was having a problem him. She didn't have to lie to me.” 

“Yo Becks you okay?” Alexa asked as she saw her opponent looking angry and confused 

“Yes. Why do you wanna know so bad?” 

The tone of voice that Becky responded with shocked Alexa. Usually, Becky had a chipper manner of doing and saying things, so when Becky answered in an extremely defensive tone, she took notice of it. However, she didn’t want to ask her what was wrong because of how soon their match was starting.

“Becky, Alexa, you're on in 3!”

**Later that night**

**“** Becky what are we getting for dinner?”

“Doesn't matter.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah?” 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Trinity noticed that Becky seemed angry, but didn't want to ask her about it because that would mean she would have to acknowledge what she was lying to Becky last night. Trinity was thankful that Becky pulled up to the hotel because the silence was killing her. They checked in and made their way to their room. Both women sat on opposite sides of the room; Trinity sat on the bed while Becky sat at a desk that was near the door. 

“I can't take this shit anymore.” Trinity though as she looked over at Becky who still looked  like she was ready to lose her shit in a few seconds “Becky what's your problem?” 

“Nothing. I'm just hungry.”

Trinity rolled her eyes, but she knew she had to get to them bottom of this.

“I don't believe you. What's really bothering you?”

Right now, Becky was annoyed. She didn't like how Trin was basically trying to force the truth out of her. Yeah she tried to do that with her last night too, but Becky really wasn't in the mood.

“You REALLY wanna know Trin?”

“Yes Becky.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I said yes the first time Becky.”

“Okay then. Why were you talking to Jonathan behind my back?” 

The only thing Trinity could do was stare at Becky

“Don't play dumb with me either. I was in the room the whole time you two were talking! Jonathan wanted to be the bigger person?” Becky stated in an angry tone

“Becky you saw what happened. I handled it perfectly fine, and I didn't even want to be there with him.” Trinity defended herself knowing that Becky would try to make it seem bigger than it was

“I obviously saw that you defended yourself, but why did you lie to me in the first place? Why didn't you want me to know?” Becky's voice was getting louder and her tone was getting angrier

“Because I knew you would react like this.” By this time, Trinity got up from the bed and started to walk towards her girlfriend 

“Don't even try this with me Trinity. What would've happened if I wasn't in the room and found out? Would you still be having your little secret conversations?” Honestly, Becky wanted to end the argument, but her mouth was moving faster than her mind

“You didn't do anything while you were in the room Becky! Can we just end this?”

“Yeah let's end this, because I'm obviously not a good enough girlfriend for you!” Becky exclaimed as she grabbed the car keys and left the hotel room

“She just had to stretch it” Trinity said to herself as she sat down back in the bed “I just hope she calms down.”

**30 minutes later**

Becky was sitting in the parking lot of a Target regretting what had happened earlier.

“I fooked up. Trin handled everything and I just blew it out of proportion” 

Becky wanted to call Trinity and try to sort things out, because she couldn't bring herself to drive back to the hotel; and as of right now, she couldn't bring herself to call her either. Every time she went to press the call button, she chickened out. Since a phone call wasn't happening anytime soon, Becky decided to go to Target to get her mind off of it. As she walked in the store, she noticed the Christmas decorations that were hung all around- the Christmas trees, candy canes, stockings, and other items reminded Becky of the apartment that she and Trinity shared back in Orlando. 

“Trin would love this.”  

What Becky saw was a glow in the dark mistletoe. Even though Trinity found the idea of mistletoes to be corny, the exception would be made because it’s glow in the dark. Becky continued to wander around the store until she found herself in the book section. As expected, 90% of the books were holiday themed. The book that stuck out to her was one with the title, “What is Christmas?” It was a children’s book that Becky didn’t mind looking through. It had the basics about Christmas- the story of Mary, how her and Joseph met, and the birth of Jesus. It also featured how the holiday is celebrated in different countries. Becky smiled as she saw the illustrations and words on the page about Ireland; memories of her childhood started to flood her mind and made her grateful that she was able to experience Christmas in an enjoyable way. However, it was the last pages that really struck a chord with Becky.There were drawings of different types of families with the words, “Spend Christmas with the ones you love” written above them in red and green letters.

“Ones you love” echoed in Becky’s head

The one one woman who she not only loves, but is in love with, is sitting in a hotel room in Baltimore without her.

“I gotta go back to the hotel.”

Becky made her way to the register and paid for the mistletoe.

“Happy Holidays ma’am!”

“Thanks. Happy Holidays to you too sir.”

**Later that night**

Becky drove until she saw the sign for the hotel. She wanted, no needed to apologize to Trinity about her outburst that occurred earlier that night. She took one final breath before using her room key to open up the door. The creaking sound alerted Trinity who looked worried sick.

“Becky!” Trinity yelled as she jumped off the bed and ran to her girlfriend

“Trin wait.” Becky held her hand out to prevent Trinity from coming closer “I need to apologize for what happened earlier. I wanted to end the argument, but my mouth was running a mile a minute and my brain couldn’t catch up. I totally understand if ya wanna  kick me out or put me in the disarm her-”

“Becky. I accept your apology, but if we’re being honest, I have to apologize too. I should’ve never lied to you in the first place. If I was upfront with you, we wouldn’t have had that big argument.”

Both women started to move closer to each other. They needed to share some type of intimacy in this moment. Trinity started to move her face closer to Becky’s, but was met with opposition.

“Becky what’s wrong?”

“Remember the last time when I stepped out for a long time, and I tried to kiss you and you said that I smelled like outside, so you told me to take a shower? I’m going to do that before I got any complaints from ya.” 

Trinity chuckled as her girlfriend undressed and went into the bathroom. She stepped out 15 minutes later.

“I think you’re kiss ready Becky.”

“Let’s find out shall we.”

It took them not too long to get into a heated session which stopped due to their stomachs growling.

“So what do you wanna eat?”

“You choose Trin. You deserve it.”

Trinity smiled at her girlfriend, who gave her a funny face in return.

“So do you want Chinese or Korean BBQ?”


End file.
